


Tatoue moi sur ton coeur

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattooed Derek Hale, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Tortured Derek Hale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: AU, где все рождаются с татуировкой на лодыжке и больше ни у кого в мире нет такой же. Каждый раз, когда ты влюбляешься в кого-то, его татуировка появляется где-то на твоём теле. И Дерек поклялся себе, что никогда не допустит, чтобы на его теле появился ещё один знак.





	Tatoue moi sur ton coeur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tatoue moi sur ton coeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278961) by [scarlettletterr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr). 



> Оригинал данной работы написан на английском языке. Но перевод сделан с немецкого языка.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940208

Дерек точно помнит тот день, когда поклялся больше никогда не любить. Это произошло, когда его дом сгорел, а семья погибла, когда он, наконец, понял, почему его татуировка так и не появилась на теле Кейт. Он захочет расцарапать себе кожу, как только поймёт, захочет вырвать знак, который она оставила на его руке, когда, наконец, осознает это.

Она никогда не любила его, использовала только для того, чтобы добраться до его семьи. И теперь ему придется жить с её символом на своей коже, до самой смерти, потому что так всё и происходит. Когда ты влюбляешься в кого-то, на твоём теле появляется татуировка, и она остаётся навсегда. Больше никогда не исчезнет.

Дерек просыпается каждый день, но метка всё ещё на месте, всё ещё напоминает о смерти семьи, и с этой ответственностью, с этой виной ему жить до конца своих дней. Его собственная татуировка на лодыжке, кажется, насмехается над ним, и он начинает ненавидеть её так же сильно, как ненавидит Кейт.

Он больше никого не хочет любить. И любимым быть он тоже не заслуживает.

Он встречает людей с десятками знаков, и ему интересно, почему… как? Как им удается просто продолжать жить? Он хочет попросить совета — помощи — но знает, что не заслуживает этого, поэтому пытается сохранять спокойствие и продолжает пялиться на татуировку на своей коже. Кейт хотела уничтожить его, поэтому она ждала, пока он не покинет дом, чтобы закрыть рябиновый круг и поджечь его семью. Потому что это мучительнее, чем любая смерть.

Дерек никогда не спит с одним и тем же человеком дважды. Никогда не теряет бдительности. Никогда не позволяет снести его стены и залезть под кожу. Он никому не доверяет. У него нет друзей. Он выглядит мрачно, рычит и ворчит. Стайлз называет его хмуроволком, и в этом есть доля правды, но так лучше. Лучше сказать, что он не доверяет Стайлзу, когда тот часами держит его на плаву в бассейне. Лучше с рычанием швырнуть его в дверь. Лучше приложить головой об руль.

Когда Дерек просыпается воскресным утром, после очередного нападения, после очередного поединка, кости всё ещё ноют от усталости. Физически он едва исцелился, но не замечает этого. Он идёт на кухню, чтобы вскипятить немного воды для чая и думает, что Стайлз спас его задницу в эту ночь — снова — и поставил свою собственную жизнь под угрозу — снова. Он злится на человека, такого хрупкого, такого уязвимого, такого беззащитного. На человека, которому плевать на опасность.

Дерек пьет чай, думая, что Стайлз, наверное, самый глупый человек, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Он принимает горячий душ, от которого пар расползается по всей ванной и зеркало запотело. Дерек вытирает его, и тут вдруг появляется она.

Сердцебиение волка останавливается, и лиса, свернувшаяся на его груди, смотрит на него из зеркала. Нет, не на груди. Над его сердцем. Над его чёртовым сердцем.

Дерек внезапно чувствует, что не может дышать. Он хватается за горло, как будто пытается развязать галстук. В глазах всё мутнеет, становится слишком горячим, слишком ярким, слишком громким.

Откуда-то из-за двери исходит запах круассанов, слышится знакомое сердцебиение и звук ключа в замке.

Дерек выбегает из ванной на шатающихся ногах и с трясущимися руками, когда слышит его голос. Стайлз кладёт круассаны на стол и тянется за чашкой в шкафу, как будто его место здесь.

— Итак, чувак, я тут подумал об этом проис…

Но Стайлз не заканчивает предложение, потому что там голый Дерек, и вот здесь, прямо здесь его татуировка. Его лиса. На влажной, обнажённой, великолепной груди Дерека.  
Стайлз смотрит, нелепо глотает воздух губами, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а Дерек хочет заплакать, свернуться, как лиса на его теле, и спрятаться навсегда. Вой вырывается из его горла. Глаза Стайлза расширяются, и он протягивает руку, чтобы удержать его на месте.

— Дерек, я… я не… я не знал…

Дерек хочет умереть. Конечно, он не знал. Зачем ему вообще об этом думать? Потому что Дерек — ничто иное, как сожжённый…

Но Стайлз снимает рубашку, чувствуя себя счастливым, свободным, и Дерек не понимает, почему Стайлз не смеётся, как Кейт, или не убегает, как он должен? Почему он снимает рубашку, почему он…

Ему кажется, что он замечает контур чернильной розы на руке Стайлза. А потом он видит это. Посередине его верхней части спины, между его лопаток, там, где находится трискелион Дерека. Узкая, черная волчья голова.

Он слышит, как Стайлз что-то говорит, но слова не имеют никакого значения, и это нормально. Потому что они ему не нужны, чтобы понять, что это значит.

Он любит Стайлза. Но ничего страшного. Потому что Стайлз тоже его любит.


End file.
